


His Aim Is Unparalleled

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's not a fan of the farm, Fanart, Farmer Steve - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Knives, M/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Inspired by Soldier throwing knives in the strawberry "shorts" he found at the farm in Chapter 2 of silentwalrus's "Ain't Really Quaint"





	His Aim Is Unparalleled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't really quaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878580) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 




End file.
